Lily Potter
by AzzieSutton
Summary: Lily Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Cannon characters. I ship Scorpius and Lily, and Victoire and Teddy
1. Breakfast with the Potters

I do not own any of the characters or the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1

Lily Potter II POV

I roll over and glance at the clock. My heart leaps with excitement as I jump out of bed. Today is the day I go to Hogwarts. I skip across the room and pull a green t-shirt and jeans out of my dresser. I pull them on excitedly and run into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I am probably in there for thirty minutes when I hear a knock on the door. My hairbrush falls to the ground, yanking my long red hair as it goes. "OUCH!" I scream "Hurry up Lily! The rest of us need to use the bathroom" That was my brother James. He's a 5th year. "Go away James. I'll be done in a minute" I untangle the brush from my hair and pull it up into a ponytail before opening the bathroom door to see James leaning against the door frame. "Finally!" he shoves me out of the way and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen, taking the steps two at a time. I stop at the table and sit down at my spot, breathing in the smell of pancakes. My mom walks in with a plate stacked high with blueberry pancakes. My mouth waters at the sight. "Good Morning Lily" she smiles and sits the pancakes down on the table. "Excited are we?" I grin and nod, never looking away from the pancakes. She laughs. "Wait for your brothers and father before you eat." With that she walks back into the kitchen. I sit there for a long time, just staring at the pancakes. After what seems like years Albus walks into the kitchen and sits at his seat. He's a second year now. He reaches for the pancakes but I slap his hand away. "Ouch! What was that for Lils?" I roll my eyes at the nickname. "Mom said we have to wait for Dad and James."  
>"Wait for what Lily?" my dad walks into the room<br>"Mom said no pancakes until everyone is here." He sits down beside me, his messy hair flying in every direction. My mom walks into the room with her wand in hand, a box of orange juice floating behind her. She sighs when she sees my dad. "Harry did you even bother to brush your hair?"  
>"Maybe." Albus laughs, mom shoots a glare in his direction silencing him. James walks downstairs and sits at his place, digging into his pancakes without waiting for permission. Mom sighs. "Go ahead and eat... We have to leave in about an hour if you want to catch the train"<p>

Thanks for reading it so far! Feel free to review. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, or random but there will be more order as the story progresses.


	2. Kings Cross Station

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling gets all the credit.**

Harry POV

I sigh "Right. Remember to get a running start."

"I know dad." Lilly rolls her eyes. James and Albus take off at a running start and disappear through the barrier that hides platform 9 and ¾ from the muggle eye. Lilly goes next, pushing her cart slow at first, but faster and faster as she goes. I sigh. She looks so much like Ginny. Finally she reaches the barrier, easily going through. I smile and Ginny and I follow her, bursting through the barrier to join all of the other kids preparing to head to Hogwarts. I spot a few people I know, Luna and Nevil with their boys (okay I know Luna and Nevil probably aren't married in second generation for most people but I ship them like mad so deal with It.), Draco and his son Scorpius, but not Ron and Hermione. "Where are they dad?" I hear Albus ask. "I don't know Albus. They'll be here. Hermione won't let Ron forget."

Ron POV

It's official. I hate muggle cars. I groan in frustration and slam on the horn as we sit in traffic. "Calm down Ronald." Hermione says in an annoyed tone "Road rage isn't going to get the kids to Hogwarts any faster. I sigh and rest my head in my hands, I know she's right.

"I can't believe we drove." I say

"Rose doesn't know how to fly a broom." As if that makes up for the fact that we have been stuck in traffic for over an hour. After another thirty minutes of waiting we finally move again. Now we just have to drive 20 miles to kings cross station.

Ginny POV

I watch as Harry paces around the station, is face buried in his hands. "They're an hour late, they're going to miss the train. How are they going to get there?" I sigh.

"Calm down Harry. They probably ran into traffic or something." He nods but I'm not sure he believes me. Lily bounces up and down as we wait. I laugh at my daughter's excitement. James speaks up "Hey mom! Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill are here." This only seems to make Harry more nervous and his pace quickens. "Harry calm down. They would call if something went wrong. Hermione has a cellphone for a reason." I smile and wave to my older brothers and their kids, and Harry's panicked expression is replaced with joy when he sees Teddy. He walks over and begins to talk to him. I smile at the sight of my family together. This is going to be a lonely year without them.

Hermione POV

I breathe a sigh of relief when we pull into kings cross station. Hugo shouts with joy and I laugh, stepping out of the car and helping the kids get their carts. Rose looks nervous, and not knowing what else to do, I pull her into a hug. She smiles at the gesture and hugs me back. "Thanks mom." I smile

"Any time Rose."

Lily POV

This is all so exciting. I try to stay calm but I can't. I end up bouncing up and down the entire time. Dad paces back and forth nervously looking for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Mum tries reminding him that they are late every year but he won't listen. I stop bouncing up and down when I see Uncle Ron's fiery red hair through the crowd. "They're here! They're here!" I shout, running over to mum. "Uncle Ron's here!" I point at them through the crowd and relief is shown across dad's face.

"Finally!" He runs out to meet them. Their timing was perfect, the train honks the horn to let us know it's time to get on. I grab my bags and James walks over to me, making sure I know where I'm going. "You can sit in my compartment if you want." He says as we board the train. I smile but shake my head "No thanks. How do you expect me to make friends if I hang out with my older brother all the time?" He laughs and walks off, and I go to find myself a nice compartment to myself.


	3. Train Compartments

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Scorpius POV

I sit alone in the train compartment. I know my dad would be disappointed I'm not taking advantage right away, but I don't really want to. I take my copy of "Quidditch through the Ages" out of my bag and start reading. I've been told you can't play quidditch until second year, but dad says the famous Harry Potter was a first year when he became seeker, and he said if I try hard enough I can be a first year seeker too. So I read the book. I'm about 3 pages in when I hear a knock on the compartment door. I look up from my book to see a girl about my age with long red hair standing there. I stand up and open the door. She smiles at me "Hi! I'm Lily, all the other compartments are full…. Do you mind if I sit in here?" I see this as an opportunity to make "friends" so I nod. "Sure." I shrug it off like it's no big deal and sit back down, continuing my book.

Lily POV

I wander around the train, looking for a private compartment, but after 5 minutes of searching unsuccessfully I find a compartment with one person in it. I shrug and decide it's better than a full car, so I knock on the door. The boy inside looks about my age, his hair almost white. He stands up and opens the doors for me. "Hi! I'm Lily, all the other compartments are full…. Do you mind if I sit in here?" I try my hardest to be nice to this boy. He nods "Sure" then he shrugs and sits back down, burying his face into a book. I crane my neck from my seat to see what book it is. "What book is that?" Mom says I learned my love of books from all the time I spend with Aunt Hermione. What can I say? I like Aunt Hermione. The boy looks up "Quidditch through the Ages." He buries is face back in it for a few seconds before looking up. "I'm Scorpius by the way." I snicker. "What kind of name is Scorpius?" He just glares at me. "Says the girl who's named after a flower." I decide right then and there that I like this boy. I grin "touché"

**Sorry for the short chapter guys :( But I have more chapters waiting for Thanksgiving weekend to be over! You all will have to wait until Monday for the next update :D. Thanks for all the views and do not forget to REVIEW! **


	4. Sorting Ceremony Part 1

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Lily POV

We leave the train compartment and change into our robes. A short bit later the train stops and people start filing out. I spot my cousin Fred in the crowd with some of his friends. He's the same age as James. He waves at me "Hey Lily!" and then runs off to catch up. Scorpius and I walk off the train together and wait for the rest of the first years. A tall burly man stands in front of us and begins to speak in a deep voice "'Ello first years! Over here!" he waits for the rest of the kids to join us. "I'm Hagrid. And I'll be takin ya to the sorting ceremony in these here boats." He points to some boats in the water. "Three per boat. One of ya can ride with me." Albacore Longbottom (thank you dad for the name) steps up and Hagrid helps him into the boat and the rest of the group partner up and get in as well. I get in a boat with Scorpius since we only know each other and the boats start floating towards the school.

Scorpius POV

I stand in line nervously beside Lily. What if I'm not slytherin? Dad will kill me if I'm not in Slytherin. I NEED to be in slytherin. I must look as nervous as I feel because Lily gives my hand a quick squeeze, and then, the hat begins to sing.

What once was good will now be bad

And what was bad will now be good

Things are changing once again

It will be the way it should

So join together while you can

Become one in brotherhood

Lily POV

I think that was the shortest song the hat has ever sung. Murmurs fill the room as people try to decipher the hat's message. I for one think the hat is bonkers. Headmaster Mcgonagall taps her wand to her glass and people quiet down. Flitch calls the first name "Alexander, Michael" A young boy with brown hair steps forward and sits on the stool. The hat is barley placed on his head for three seconds when it shouts "RAVENCLAW!" Flitch moves down the line, and I barely pay attention until he calls "Longbottom, Albacore!" I watch as my friend sits down on the stool. The hat thinks for a while "RAVENCLAW!" Loud cheers come from the Ravenclaw table, and from Luna, who is a professor here at Hogwarts, and his mom. "Longbottom, Windsor!" he sits on the stool looking very nervous. It's funny how he looks nothing like Luna. "GRYFFIONDOR!" It's Nevil's turn to cheer as Windsor walks over to the Gryffindor table and sits with the rest of his house. A few more names before Flitch calls out "Malfoy, Scorpius" I gasp. My new best friend is a Malfoy.


	5. Sorting Ceremony Part 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy, Review, Rate, Read!**

Scorpius POV

I look over at Lily before I walk to the stool. She's in shock. I sigh. I hate being a Malfoy. I sit on the stool as Professor Longbottom (Nevil) sits the hat on my head. "Well well who do we have here? A Malfoy hmm?" The hat is talking, but I think I'm the only one who can hear him. I nod. "Hmm…. Shall we put you in Slytherin then?" I don't want to be in Slytherin. I don't want to turn out like my dad. The hat must know what I'm thinking because it says "Ahh but you see, Slytherin doesn't necessarily mean that you will turn out bad. Slytherin is the house for you boy." And then the hat says loud enough for everyone to hear "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily POV

I watch as Scorpius walks over to the Slytherin table and I can't help but think that this is the end of our friendship. A few more people go up before Flitch calls my name "Potter, Lily!" I slowly walk up to the stool and sit down. Nevil…. I mean Professor Longbottom, sits the hat on my head. I barley have any time to think before the hat yells out "SLYTHERIN!" My eyes grow wide as I look over to the Gryffindor table where my brothers and cousins sit. The looks on their faces frighten me. James holds his cup tightly in his hand, about to break it from his grip, and Molly and Lucy look mortified. I slowly stand up and walk to the Slytherin table where I am being cheered on by most of the students, including Scorpius. I sit next to him and stare down at my plate. I'm a Slytherin. This can't be happening.

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. Some James POV next chapter :D Enjoy, rate, review. I love all my readers, because you actually read it! Keep reading and be yourself**


	6. Things are Changing

James POV

"SLYTHERIN!" that's all I hear. Slytherin, the house name echoes in my ears. My little sister, a Slytherin. I clutch the cup of pumpkin juice in my hand tightly, staring at Lily. She looks terrified as she walks over to the Slytherin table and sits by her friend. Her friend the Malfoy. Next thing I know Fred is shaking my shoulder. "POTTER? Anyone in there?" I sit my glass down and shake my head. "What?"

He grins and points to my younger cousin Rose. "Gryffindor." Hugo looks happy. I can't help it, I snap.

"Well at least one of us got into Gryffindor." Headmaster McGonagall dismisses us and I storm off to her office, grabbing Lily and dragging her with me as I go.

**I do not own Harry Potter. This chapter is short. I have had writers block and I am working on 4 stories at the same time O_O so thanks for being understanding and reviewing**

Lily POV

James grabs my hand and drags me off when the Headmaster dismisses us. "What are you doing James?" You can hear the fear in my voice. He doesn't stop moving. He just drags me at high speed. We stop outside the Headmasters office. "There must be something wrong with the hat." He says "You can't be Slytherin. Mum will freak when she finds out." Just then Headmaster McGonagall walks over.

"Oh! Hello Potters. What are you doing here?" James turns to her, not lessening his grip on my hand.

"There must be a mistake. Lily can't be a Slytherin. It's impossible"

"Oh it is very possible Mr. Potter. Despite what you want to believe, Slytherin aren't all bad. Things are changing"


	7. Authors Note

**I am so sorry! I have had a lack of time lately to write anything, setting up my youtube page, got busy with school, cleaning up after the fire (Yes we are all okay and so is our stuff). I will try to post today, but I cant promise anything. Love you all! keep reading!**

**Follow me!**

**Tumblr nerdyblazepizza**

**Google+ Amelia W. Prior**

**Youtube Amelia W. Prior & Youtube Fandoms**


	8. Slytherin Common Room

**Sorry for extremely short chapter. Writers block. Any ideas welcome in review!**

Chapter 7

Lily POV

I sit in the Slytherin common room, thinking about what Professor McGonagall said. "Things are changing". Scorpius walks up to me and taps my shoulder, bringing me back to the present. "Lily?" I can hear the fear in his voice. I have been ignoring him all day. I turn to look at him and smile slightly "Hi Scorpius". A grin spreads across his face. "So we good?" I sigh, he may be a Malfoy, but he's still my friend. "Yeah. We're good."

Scorpius POV

She said yes. I grin brighter than I thought possible. Lily Potter is still my friend. She laughs and tugs at my hand. "Let's go explore. The other Slytherin keep looking at me funny" I look at the others and see what she means, deadly glares are shot in our direction and I nod. "Yeah. Let's go"

**(Sorry for short chapter. Writers block and time skips coming) Don't forget to R&R**


End file.
